Final Fantasy Highschool
by ThoughtlessProcess
Summary: Cloud, Squall and Zack are a threesome couple and with Final Fantasy 7 and 8 characters in this school, there's not a whole lot that could possibly go wrong... or is there? Reno makes funnies in class, poor Rufus is helping him because of his Sympathy.


Day 1 The Assignment

Summary: So we have everyone from Final Fantasy VII and VIII in the Garden school located in its' own sector in Midgar. What could go wrong when you have _everyone_?

Pairings: (some of them aren't in-depth, but they're there) RenoxRufus, CloudxSquallxZack, AerisxRinoa, IrvinexQuistis, TifaxRude, ZellxSeifer, YuffiexSelfie, VincentxSephiroth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy Boys and Girls, but if I did, heheheh, I'd have lots of fun! Square Enix Owns them though...

_before I start, sorry to those who hate long explanations, but I think that's what the first chapter is for; getting a feel for things . _Enjoy

The sound of a loud bell awakens the red-head from his sleep and makes him jolt out of his seat, only to be startled by the sound of thunder on his desk. "Reno! You fell asleep in class again! See me after school!" Quistis Trepe, the instructer who's known for her skills with a whip, teaches _every_ class for the group of students... sadly.

"Psh... yeah yeah, I'll be there." Reno replies bluntly, receiving a bitchy stare from Quistis.

In the back of the room, chuckles are being heard by the two four-seater desks reserved for the kids who _won't_ fall asleep in the room. On the left desk is seated Aeris, Vincent, Rinoa, and Rufus, oddly in that order. On the other desk, Cloud, Squall, Rude, and Zack in that order. For some reason, the more serious couples are in the back, but are known by instructor Trepe and are separated by their fellow students. What Quistis doesn't know is that Cloud and Squall are in a threesome relationship with Zack.

In the front, everyone except for Sephiroth was laughing. He was the reject that acts darker than he really is. Sadly, his lover was in the back. Beside Sephiroth were three girls..._ perfect_... Tifa, Rinoa, and Yuffie were sitting to his side, chatting away about their relationships and how funny Reno can be, how much they like Reno and the same old thing about how he's taken by an anonymous someone. On the other desk is Reno(of coarse), Seifer, Aeris, and Zell. There's also a desk which is separate from the others that resides lonely in the middle of the two that acts as a separator. Irvine sits there with Cid and Tseng, and acts as the teachers assistant, wielding a capgun that he shoots off near someones ear to get their attention. Of coarse, this also gets Quistis' attention and immediately gets the class's attention.

Quistis eye's the back and sighs, Reno was always getting in trouble, making it difficult for anyone not to laugh. "Everyone calm down, it happens every day!" she states, getting the class's full attention, immediately shutting them up in fear of the whip. "Okay, so your homework for the day is to be turned in on Wednesday, two days from now. This is a group project that will focus around the study of the monsters surrounding the Midgar area. Your instructions are simple, kill ten different types of monsters in the area and collect a body-part or weapon that they use and write a theory of what each item does. Now, are there any questions?"

Nobody raises their hands and the instructor opens her mouth one last time, "Well then, I think you can choose your own teams of three. Class, Dismissed!"

With that over with, everybody except for Reno stands up and leaves the room. Rufus, however, stays behind outside of the door.

Further down the hall closer to the dorms Cloud, Squall, and Zack are all walking side by side, with Cloud in the middle. "So, who do you guys want for the hunting party?" Zack asks, grinning since he already knows the answer.

Cloud puts on his thinking face and blanks out for a moment, "What about Reno? He needs some catching up..." he says, keeping a straight face while looking at Zack, seeing his face go to an expression of abandonment, "just kidding." Cloud finishes and smirks, immediately getting slapped on the ass for being a wise guy to Zack. Cloud lets out a small 'yelp' from the slap, which wasn't really playful and is brought in for a kiss by Zack.

Squall chuckles as his two lovers flirt with eachother and puts his hands between the two and separates them, "You guys wait until we get to the dorms... You know what your flirting with eachother does to me..." he says, putting on an innocent look, only to be squeezed inbetween the two spiky-haired lovers and be assaulted by kisses by Zack, and held there by Cloud. Going _that_ far with the teasing was a bit too much for Cloud to feel like doing, but he enjoyed watching. Pretty soon, they reach the halls that divide female dorms from male dorms and begin to walk through the male hallways until Cloud is stopped by Tifa, who's accompanied by Rude.

"Hey Cloud!" she says, flailing her left arm while gripping Rude's hand with her right. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to join Rude and I, seeing how Rufus and Reno are going hunting together!"

Cloud looks at his lovers and holds back a blush, "S-sorry, but we were going to go together," he says, motioning to Squall and Zack.

Tifa sighs and looks at Rude, who mearly says, "Perhaps Nanaki(Nanaki is Red XIII's real name) would join us?" With that, Tifa's expression immediately changes back to happy mode. She _loved_ Nanaki. Not as much as Rude, but she loved the dog-like creature. "Well, you three have fun now," she says, winking at the three, "we'll go look for Nanaki!" With that, she waves again and starts running frantically with Rude barely able to keep up throughout the Garden.

The three boys look at eachother and, at the same time, sigh. "Glad she's gone... She's been obsessed with you since two years ago since she transferred from the Slums Academy," says Squall, who clearly wasn't too font of Tifa and her explosive energy. "Anyways, we have the advantage. We know our party, so let's hurry up and head out first!" Zack says, receiving an innocent look from Cloud, "Can I have a few minutes to _change_ first? These school clothes are just too clingy to my skin... Especially these boxers... I can't fight well in these things..." He says, pouting.

The other two boys get the hint: Cloud is horny and he wants them both. They immediately pick him up, taking one arm between the two of them and head towards Cloud's dorm, as usual. However, they ended up sleeping there instead of heading out for hunting. But no worries, they had the whole day to themselves on Tuesday, since class is canceled for the project.

Reno, however, has to every desk on the hall until midnight as a punishment for _drooling _on his own desk. Poor Rufus was dragged along into helping.

_Meh, sorry, it wasn't all that great. I'm in an overthinking mood, but that's the first chapter!... In ch. 2 I might add some nice scenes, ne? **chuckle**_


End file.
